Hermione De Borromeo
Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ディ ボロメオ Hāmaionī Di Boromeo): appears as the new character of Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!. She replacing Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco, and she is the character of "Romeo X Juliet". Hermione had obstinately refused to join them until the episode 22, her heartbreaking past is revealed in episode 21, her mother was the previous Cure Aquila before to be killed with her father by Aion, since she felt great hatred towards him who is responsible for their murders, she become the next Cure Aquila after her mother's death with the curse that has been transmitted to her. In episode 49, she sacrified herself to save Juliet during the final battle with Ophelia, which broken her Cosmos Piece and dies. But in episode 51, she's reincarnate into a eagle-like fairy known as Rosaline and her sentences is "~ Rosa", but she can returned as Hermione during the night while she returned as Rosaline during the day. Her alter-ego is Cure Aquila (キュア アクイラ Kyua Akuira), she wearing an eagle-like armor, her eyes became golden and she gain eagle wings. Her main weapon is Zephyrus, her magic is wind and purification. Hermione represents the Eagle constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Trust", her theme color is Scarlet Red. Her God forms are Altair Aquila (アルタイル アクイラ Arutairu Akuira), Alshain Aquila (アルシャーイン アクイラ Arushāin Akuira), Tarazed Aquila (タラゼド アクイラ Tarazedo Akuira) in the movie only. Appearance: In her civilian form, she wears a pruple dress with two black stripes front, a lace collar with a gem, and a long lilac skirt. She had purple eyes, two blond curly braids and a curly ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair. She has a kind of tattoo in the shape of an eagle constellation on her back, sign of her curse transferred from her late mother. Into the Saint Academy, Hermione was wearing a red ribbon with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt, shoes, and a white shirt. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a red ribbon with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. Into Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! in episode 36, she wears a purple wings-like cloak with an eagle head-like hood, an Italian purple and white dress with a belt, her curly ponytail is the same and a purple hairdress on her head. As Cure Aquila, her blonde hair is the same but her purple eyes became golden which look like as an eagle eyes, she had a eagle-like helmet on the head, feather-sharped earrings in the left ear. Her eagle wings will appears. Her scarlet plastron with a Eagle motif, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a scarlet red skirt, then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right ear. Her red claws-like gauntlets, and claws-like boots. As Altair Aquila, . As Alshain Aquila, she do wear armor anymore, but replaced by a scarlet red Greek-style dress, her eagle wings are more bigger, she had a tiara with wings appears on her head. She had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself now on her tiara, she conserves her feather-like earrings on her left ear. As Tarazed Aquila (in movie only), As Rosaline, she looked like an chibi eagle-like fairy. Featuring an purple plumage of purple eyes with slit pupils, a blond crest, a golden beak and golden eagle talons, and the same purple headdress on her head. Personality: Hermione is originally, pampered and spoiled, and even protected by her wealthy parents, she is passive-aggressive enough that tended to keep his negative feelings since she tried to recover Romeo, until her meeting with Juliet when she tries to kill her, she had finally come to terms with her. After her father is killed by a Phobodeimos and later her mother is killed by Aion, she's completely broken and devastated by these tragedies. Her desire as a Knight-Pretty Cure is eliminate all the Phobodeimos and also Aion. Even after these tragic events, Hermione is remains prideful and snob but yet sweet and innocent, but hiding a deep wound since she has been rejected and being bullied by classmates. During significant moments, she became naive and impulsive, and sometimes quite immature in her duty as Knight-Pretty Cure and thinks only about to killed Aion and avenged of her mother's death. She highly protective and caring particularly with Tybalt, her fellow traveler. But yet, she afraid to feel abandoned and rejected due to traumatic events like being bullied by her classmates and losing her dearest ones, especially loneliness since the deaths of her parents and being rejected or bullied by her people, she no longer trust anyone, with the exeption of Tybalt since he had taken care of her. If she felt betrayed and abandoned, she will not hesitate to kill them. When her friends, especially Tybalt are badly wounded, the vision of the death of her parents emerged of her mind, her purple eyes become cloudy, she acted like a Yandere and attacking her ennemies as friends, Tybalt is the only one able to stop her and regain consciousness. Note that Hermione hate ugly things which often disgusted her, be dirtied, sometimes bad manners and rudeness, but mostly she was afraid of mice (musophobia). She had strong love for beauty and the elegance and had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice fishing that Tybalt that have learned her. History: Past: . Becoming Cure Aquila after being cursed by the Eagle constellation: . Tragedy and Revenge Against Aion: . Death: . Reincarnated as Rosaline: Relationships: Familly: Unnamed parents: Hermione's parents had pampered, spoiled and protected her by the nobility, which have made her vulnerable to the dark events, and have engaged with Romeo in the past. It was revealed that her mother was the previous Cure Aquila before her death with her curse had transmitted at Hermione to make her the next Cure Aquila. Unfortunately, they were both killed by Aion. And since, Hermione hating mainly Aion, and swore to kill him by revenge. Friends: Romeo Candore Van de Montague: Her ex-fiancee. In the past, he has been betrothed to Hermione by her parents, so she's in love with him. But Romeo Juliet really love, which made Hermione furious, and tried to recover, and try to kill Juliet. But to meet her, she will eventually understand her feelings for Romeo, and will eventually accept her. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: She is Hermione's main rival. Formerly, when Hermione had learned that Romeo really loves Juliet, she try to kill her. But to meet her, she will eventually make peace with her and accept her feelings for Romeo. In the present, after Hermione became Cure Aquila, she met Juliet / Cure Draco for the first time. She has been defeated by Cure Draco, because she didn't want her fighting against Aion as she know about of her heavy fate. Tybalt: He is a fellow traveler with Hermione who traveled through Europe. He takes care of her since the death of her mother is killed by Aion. Despite Hermione is pretty distant to Tybalt, probably because of his resemblance to his younger half-brother Romeo. However, it is implied that Hermione had hidden feelings for Tybalt, and eventually revealed in episode 49 when she died sacrificed during the final battle against Ophelia. In episode 51 after her reincarnation as Rosaline, she reunited with Tybalt. Satella Harvenheit: She quickly became friends with Satella because of her tragic past similar to Hermione, moreover she's rich like her. Pâris: Her fellow pet, he's a male griffin when Hermione has raise him when as a baby after his mother was killed by a Phobodeimos. She used to fight with her, in episode 46, Pâris sacrificed himself to protected his master from Ophelia, which saddened Hermione. Transformations: Cure Aquila (キュア アクイラ Kyua Akuira): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hermione. She used her main weapon Zephyrus, her magic are wind and purification, she represented the Eagle constellation and she's known as the "Pretty Cure of Trust". Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", once her PreCloth is open a Eagle-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. She flies in a scarlet red body, except for head, glowing with scarlet red light. She gains eagle wings and a eagle helmet appears on her head, she close her purple eyes and open the eyes who become golden. And her feather-sharped earrings start to appear in the left ear. Her scarlet red plastron with a eagle motif, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a scarlet red skirt, then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right ear. Finally are her red claws-like gauntlets, and claws-like boots, and thus a shield who resides her sword Zephyrus. She then does a short dance with the winds before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Aquila, posing afterward with a Eagle constellation for background. Attacks: Aquila Tempest (アクイラ テンペスト Akuira Tenpesuto): Is her main and her signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of the eagle. Cure Aquila used her Zephyrus as a sword form, creating a tornado from her weapon and carrying away her enemies. Sonic Slash (ソニック スラッシュ Sonikku Surasshu): Cure Aquila used her sword Zephyrus to create a big blade of wind to slashing her target. Tornado Shield (トルネード シールド Torunēdo Shīrudo): Cure Aquila used her shield to create a tornado-like shield to defends herself. As Altair Aquila Purification Sword (精製の剣 Seisei no Tsurugi): . Hera's Blade (ヘラのの剣 Hera no Tsurugi): As Alshain Aquila Flying Star (フライング スター Furaingu Sutā): . As Tarazed Aquila . Forbidden Attacks . Group Attacks Void Stream (ボイドストリーム Boido Sutorīmu): Is group attack, which appears on episode 11. The group practices a great combine attack with their galatic powers, and the appears a big black hole to defeating enemies. Statics: Attack: 3 / 10 Defense: 4 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 8 / 10 Agility: 7 / 10 Technique: 7 / 10 As Cure Aquila, she was the most lower of the Knight-Pretty Cure, but her speed and stamina are unique. Etymology Borromeo '''(ボロメオ) – Borromeo comes from "Bono" means "Good" and "Romeo" in Italian origin. '''Hermione (ハーマイオニー) – Hermione is a Greek origin name meaning "Pillar Queen", it could also be lifted from Shakespeare's "The Winter's Tale" where she's Leontes' wife. Derived from the name of the Greek messenger god Hermes. In Greek myth Hermione was the daughter of Menelaus and Helen. Rosaline (ロザライン) – Rosaline is the character of "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare, in which the character of Romeo is in love with her but she rejected him. Cure Aquila '''– Aquila meaning "Eagle" in Latin and in Italian. Her Cure alter-ego which also represents the Eagle constellation. Songs: Hermione's voice actor, Ohara Sayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, Matsuoka Yuki who voices Seth Nightroad, Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu, and Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric. Singles: * Tornado Eagle. * Noble Wing. Duets: * Galaxy Drive (Along with Fukuen Misato, Matsuoka Yuki, Chiba Saeko and Watanabe Akeno). * Trust in Miracle (Along with Fukuen Misato). Trivia: * '''Coincidentally, Hermione is similar of Aquila Yuna from Saint Seiya Omega: * Both control wind. * Both represented the Eagle constellation. * Aquila Yuna used "Divine Tornado" while Cure Aquila used "Aquila Tempest" * Both had losing their families during tragedy. * Both have blond hair. * Both have purple eyes, but Hermione has dark purple eyes while Yuna has lavender eyes. * Both weared the mask in the past. * Both are females. * Hermione shares some similitudes with Yin: * Both represented the eagle. * Both have tragic pasts. * Both have losing their families. * Both have purple eyes and turned into golden when they transformed into Precures. * Both are very devotion and loyalty to the loved ones, Hermione wants to protected Tybalt while Yin wants to protected Miyuki. * Both are affected by curses where they turned into eagles, but they breaked their curses by themselves. * Both have "DereDere" personality, but Hermione is a Yandere while Yin is a Kuudere. * Hermione is the first to represented an eagle as motif. The second is Yin, and both have the letter "A" as the first letter. Aquila meaning "Eagle" in Latin and Italian while Aetos meaning also "Eagle" in Greek. * Hermione is the second red Cure to having gold eyes when she transforms, the first is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco. * She's the second red Cure to had lost family members during tragedy, the first is Cure Draco. * She's the first red Cure to have blonde hair, unlike the pink lead Cures as Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Flora and Cure Miracle. * Hermione is the second red Cure to have a very feminine personality after Akagi Towa, the thrid is Shirayuki. * She is the third Cure to represented the bird-themed after Cure Cygnus and Cure Phoenix. * Hermione is the first and only Cure to being deceased. * She's the first and only to reincarnated as fairy. * Hermione is the thrid to being bullied by classmates after Yotsuba Alice and Haruno Haruka. * Like Cure Mint and Cure March, Cure Aquila is the third to control wind. * Cure Aquila is the first red Cure to used wind. * Her personality is similar to a Yandere, because she is innocent and naive at first, but become dark-hearted and deadly as sher had sincere feelings for the person she loves, and did not hesitate to kill her enemies in psychological ways. * Hermione is often seen as the most hated character due her personality and role, and also her voice during the original series from "Romeo x Juliet". * Hermione is more compared to Orion Eden from Saint Seiya Omega due her similar role or similarity in Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, and she would be Cure Orion instead of being Cure Aquila. Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters